


Light and Thunder

by Haru (amearare)



Category: True Detective
Genre: 1995, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amearare/pseuds/Haru
Summary: 95年のふたり。ラストのみた夢と記憶の話。ドラマ本編には登場しないラストの父親を登場させています。
Relationships: Rustin "Rust" Cohle & Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle/Martin "Marty" Hart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	Light and Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> 2016年に頒布したTRUE DETECTIVEの短編小説同人誌より。本文に変更はありません。

ラスティン、と誰かが言う。静かで、少し掠れた、よく響く低い声。ラストは目を開ける。父の顔が見える。何枚も重ねられたブランケットを何とか押しのけ、重い身体を引き上げて、ラストは半身を起こす。  
上からのぞき込んでいた父が、ふちの欠けた分厚いマグカップを差し出す。ラストはそれを両手で受け取る。落として割ってしまったりしないように、ふらふらする意識をかき集め、注意深く両手で包み込む。マグカップにはスプーンが一本、無造作に突き刺さっていて、中には薄く削り取られたバニラの味のするアイスクリームが、幾重にも重なって飲み口のところまで入れられている。ラストは父を見上げ、痛む喉でありがとうと言う。父は表情を変えず、無言で頷いて踵を返し、狭い部屋の戸口から出て行く。  
ラストはマグカップを持ち上げ、目を閉じて額に押し当てる。  
薄暗い部屋のなかはしんとしている。おもてはきっと雪にちがいない。ラストは耳をすまし、隣の部屋で父のたてるかすかな物音を聞く。

ワイパーも役に立たないほどの土砂降りのなか、男がひとり、がらんとしたスーパーマーケットの駐車場に降り立つ。傘は持っていない。男は車のドアを勢いよく閉め、急いで鍵をかけて、スーパーマーケットの入り口に向けて駆けだす。たちまちびしょ濡れになり、自動ドアをくぐる頃には全身から水滴を滴らせている。陽が落ちるには早い時刻だが、空はインクを流したように暗く、時折、蛇の舌のような稲光が大気を裂く。地響きのような雷鳴が轟くが、ここは雷雨の多い土地なので、男は慣れている。  
男はひとけのない通路を進み、様々な商品のならんだ棚の列を通りすぎる。小麦粉や缶詰や量り売りのトレイル・ミックスには目もくれない。男のうしろには濡れた靴底の跡が続き、抑えたポップスのＢＧＭに、きゅっきゅっという靴音が重なる。冷凍食品を詰め込んだショーケースの前で男は立ち止まり、隔離された冷菓のコーナーの一画から、昔ながらの筒形の紙容器に入ったバニラアイスをつかみ出す。男はそれひとつだけを持って、レジに向かい、会計を済ませる。レジ係の女性が、ずぶ濡れでアイスクリームひとつを買って行く男に、興味深げな視線を投げる。  
「急にどうしても食いたくなっちまって」  
ウィンドウ越しに土砂降りを眺めていた男は彼女の視線に気づき、薄い色の金髪が濡れて貼りついた後頭部をかき回しながら、冗談めかして言う。レジ係の女性は笑みを浮かべ、風邪ひかないようにね、と言って、ビニールの袋にアイスクリームを入れる。男は目顔で挨拶をして踵を返し、再び雷雨のなかへ出て行く。自動ドアが開くと、男は雷鳴に追われるように、車に向かって駆け出す。扉を開け、助手席にビニール袋を放り込み、悪態をつきながら乗り込んで、エンジンをかけ、アクセルを踏む。

男は合鍵を使って、彼の家の扉を開ける。以前、訳あって彼の住居に転がり込んだときに作ったものだ。返せとは言われなかったので、そのまま持っていた。この家の間取りを、男はよく知っている。家具はほとんど置かれていないし、広い家でもない。男は一階の奥へと進む。この家の主は、狭い家のごく限られたスペースしか使用せず、彼がどこにいるのか男には予想がつく。灯りは点いておらず、室内は、ゆっくりと暗転して行く映画のスクリーンのような、ぼんやりとした薄闇の中に沈んでいる。  
「ラスト」  
声をかけるが返事はなく、男の語尾を追うように新たな雷鳴が響いて、家の壁を震わせる。男は狭いキッチンに置かれた小ぶりの冷蔵庫の、何も入っていない冷凍室にアイスクリームの容器を袋ごと放り込む。

男の思った通り、彼は寝室のマットレスの上に横になっている。目を閉じていて、力の抜けた右手が腹の上に乗っている。  
シャツもネクタイも身に着けたまま、靴も履いたままだ。濃淡の境目が曖昧な薄暗がりの中で、彼の痩せた顔に落ちる影はいつもの鋭さをなくしている。半分ほど開いたブラインドから、早くも灯された街灯の、屈折した光が入ってきて、彼のシャツと白いシーツの上に、降りしきる無数の雨の影を落としている。少し早い呼吸に、彼の胸が上下するのが見える。  
男は一瞬、なぜだかこのまま回れ右をして逃げ出したいような気になる。それを振り払うように、男はふたたび彼の名を呼び、床に水滴を落としながら彼の脇にしゃがみ込む。  
「おい、ラスト」  
突然、彼の右手が動き、男のネクタイをつかんで強く引く。男はバランスを崩して前のめりにマットレスの上に乗り上げる。がりがりのくせして、なんて馬鹿力だと男は思う。彼の身体の両脇に左右の手をつき、男はなんとか、彼の身体の上に倒れ込むのを免れる。見下ろすと、図ったように真下に彼の顔があり、さっきまで閉じていた両目が半ば開いている。ネクタイを引く彼の右手に力がこめられ、男は焦りながら口を開く。  
「おい、おいラスト、俺だ。様子を見に寄っただけだ。寝ぼけるな」  
彼の両目が見開かれ、理性の光が灯るのを見て、男は安堵する。ネクタイをつかむ右手から力が抜け、掠れた声がする。  
「濡れ鼠だ」  
「誰のせいだと思ってる」  
右手の指がゆっくりとネクタイから離れて行き、シーツの上に落とされるかすかな音がする。  
警部にはうまく言っといた。電話してみたら電池切れでぶっ倒れてたなんて、ひとことももらしてないからな。言いながら、男はそっと彼の上から離れ、立ち上がる。  
「シャワーを浴びて帰れ」  
「そうさせてもらうよ。ああそうだ、冷凍庫に入ってるぞ」  
「なにが」  
「バニラアイス」  
「どうして」  
「お前が食いたいって言ったんだぞ、電話口で。何か要るものはあるかって聞いたら、それなら食えるからとかなんとか」  
そうか、と彼は静かに言う。  
「どうしてた？ まさかその格好、昨日からずっとここに転がってたんじゃないだろうな」  
彼はそれには答えず、どこかぼんやりとした口調で、夢を見てた、と言った。

シャワーを浴びているあいだに脱水した衣服を、男は一枚ずつアイロン台にひろげ、ドライアイロンをかける。勝手知ったる他人の家だ。持ち物が少ないというのは良いことかもしれない。どこに何があるのかすぐに思い出すことができる。右手を動かすたびに音を立てて蒸気が立ちのぼり、少しずつ遠くなる雷鳴と混ざり合う。今でこそマギーにまかせてしまっているが、むかしはアイロンがけだって自分でしていたのだ。機械的に手を動かしながら、男は頭の片隅でぼんやりとした思い出が立ち上がるのを感じる。ふたりの娘たちのうちのひとりが、高熱を出したときのことだ。医者に診せたら、とにかく汗をかかせて熱を下げなさいと言われ、何枚も毛布をかけたベッドに娘を寝かせて、マギーとふたり、夜通し娘を見守った。熱いと言って毛布をはねのけようとする手をおさえ、幾度も水を飲ませて、朝までつきっきりだった。  
バスルームの扉が閉まる音がして、男は我に返る。はるか上空で、雷が低く不穏な音で鳴っている。コンセントを抜き、アイロンを片付けて、服を着る。シャツはまだ生乾きだが、家に帰るまでの辛抱だ。男は耳をすませて、遠い雷鳴の音を聞く。  
大きな猫科の動物が、喉を鳴らしているようなくぐもった音だ。 

シャワーを浴びてきたのか、彼は湿った髪のままで上掛けにくるまっている。むきだしの肩が外に出ていて、呼吸に合わせてわずかに上下を繰り返す。薄明りの中で、いつも血色が良いとは言えないその顔は、よりいっそう色を失って見える。ただ、頬骨のあたりが朱を刷いたように赤く、額には汗の粒が浮いている。  
「ラスト」  
声をかけると、ゆるく閉じられたまぶたがかすかに動くが、彼は目を開けない。  
「ラスト。俺は帰る」  
男がそう言うと、彼はやっと、うっすらと目を開いて頭を動かし、男を見上げる。陽の光のないところでは様々な色合いを帯びる彼の青いはずの瞳が、物憂げな光と水分をたたえて、ゆっくりと瞬くのを男は見る。  
「ラスト、」  
「・・・熱い」  
彼はひとことそう言って、ふたたび目を閉じる。頭を動かした拍子に、額に浮かんだ汗の粒が、斜めにすべり落ちるのが見える。部屋は暗く、遠い雷鳴と、戸外をたたく雨の音のほかには静まり返っている。こんなに静かな家だっただろうか、と男は思う。

男は狭いキッチンに立ち、大きなため息をひとつついて、水切りに伏せてあるマグカップをつかむ。右手にある引き出しを開け、中からスプーンを一本取り出す。無骨で、機能性一点張りのステンレススプーンは、おそらく軍の放出品だ。マグカップにスプーンを差し込んでキッチンカウンターに置き、冷凍室の扉を開けてアイスクリームの容器をつかみ、取り出す。指の下で、容器のまわりについた薄い霜の層が、またたく間に溶けてなくなる感触がする。  
頭上はるか遠くのどこかで、雷が鳴っている。くぐもった、車のエンジンのような低い音だ。  



End file.
